The Black Jade within the world of spirits
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: What happens when you were walking home and bump into a boy that looks exactly like Hao Asakura? And when this look alike hands you a red rose what are you supposed to do when you suddenly burst into flames? "You" type fic. Male "you"


Summary: What happens when you were walking home and bump into a boy that looks exactly like Hao Asakura? And when this look alike hands you a red rose what are you supposed to do when you suddenly burst into flames and next thing you know you're standing in the middle Crow Grave Yard in the Shaman King world and the rose you held in your hand was suddenly a tattoo on your right hand? And the few things on your mind are, how will I survive this place? Where will I go? Who will I meet? Why am I here? And will I ever get home? And will I want to leave? Your life in the world of Shaman King is just like your normal life…but more so on the things considered most impossible.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

_**I do not own Shaman King**_

_**X-X-X-X**_

"Aa hateshinaku tsuzuiteru sora no mukou ni itsuka mita asu wo ima egaki hajimete iru tatoeba yume ga hakanai mono demo sukoshi no kibou shinjite jibun ni makesou ni naru hi mo aru sonna toki wa atatakana basho ga atta hokoreru mono itsumo kitto boku no senaka oshite kureta yo ne aa hoshitachi ga furi sosogu kono sora no shita nido to nai ima wo hora mune ni kizande dokomade mo habatakeru jiyuu na tori ni kagiri nai yume no nose kimi ni todoke ni yukou kizutsuku koto wo osorezu ni susumu sonna kimi wa hikari kagayaite ita ne moshi mo itsuka mayoi nayande mo yuuki zukete itai zutto aa hoshitachi ga sasayaita sonna yoru ni wa omoide ni kawatteku toki wo kanjite hateshinaku tsuzuiteru jiyuu na sora ni itsuka mita asu wo ima sono te ni tsukamunda aa hoshitachi ga furi sosogu kono sora no shita nido to nai ima wo hora mune ni nido to nai ima wo hora mune kizande dokomade mo habatakeru jiyuu na tori ni kagiri nai yume wo nose kimi ni todoke ni yukou bokutachi wa sorezore no hana wo idaite sorezore no tabiji e to aruki hajimete iru." You sang in a care free voice, as you listened to Free Will by Rupinna.

You were walking home from school, wearing a pair of black and red baggy pants with chains, a blood red t-shirt with the words Velvet Revolver on it, a black and red long sleeved hoodie that was undone and hood down, you also wore a black hat with your school mascot on it, you also had your black everything fits inside side bag at your side. Even though it was summer you liked to wear heavy clothing, you had a pair of black sunglasses on adding to your look getting stares from girls but you were of course oblivious to it, 'Geez…I'm hungry when I get home…I'm gonna cook up a storm! The only thing I am good at is cleaning and cooking…oh! And sleeping and being as lazy as Yoh Asakura!' you thought a grin spreading on your face.

"Excuse me…" You heard a male voice from behind you.

"Eh…?" You murmured as you turned, your iPod off looked at the person who talked to you and your eyes widened to see a boy with long brown hair down to his mid back, two huge earrings, he wore a white poncho, and long baggy pants with star belts around it, he wore weird hand gloves and shoes, "Uh…were you talking to me kid?" you asked him as you stared at him, 'Okay…weird…he looks like Hao Asakura…' you thought.

You watched as the boy as he gave you a charming smile, and your brows furrowed at him.

"By any chance…are you…Daiyu the black jade?" the Hao look alike asked.

'What the hell…how does he know my AIM name…? It's Chinese and means black jade…but how the heck…no one knows…' You thought but then answered, "Yeah I am kid."

The Hao look alike smiled at you sweetly and said, "I'm not a child. I may look thirteen or younger but I am fifteen years old."

Your jaw slackened a bit as you stared at the boy and then you asked, "Okay…fifteen right…but how do you know my AIM name?"

The Hao look alike looked confused and asked, "AIM…name…? What is AIM…? Isn't your name Daiyu the black jade?"

'Okay don't tell him your real name and go along with it…wait he doesn't know what AIM is…okay he is a Hao look alike he could be a major cosplayer for all I know.' You thought then answered, "Yeah…Daiyu the black jade is my name. So what's yours?"

"My name is Hao Asakura." The Hao look alike said.

You stared and stared at the boy who just said he was none other than Hao Asakura and if it were an anime you would have three "…" Over your head as you stared at him in disbelief, "Hao…Asakura…?" You asked, disbelief lacing your voice.

Hao just smiled at you sweetly and said, "You do not believe me I see…your world is indeed strange. Nothing like this should happen…but…so you will believe…how about I give you a little gift!" he then placed a rose in your hand and gave you a sweet yet evil smile.

"A rose…what is it…WHOA!!" You cried in shock as the rose burst into flames and started to crawl around your body, you were so shocked but strangely calm as you stared into his eyes seeing the reflection of your body as it started to flare up in flames by the time you snapped out of your shock you sat the look on Hao's face, "What the heck are you setting me on fire for!?" you asked in an angry way as you noticed the fire did not burn you.

Hao smiled at you and said, "Well…it's something you will have to figure out on your own…and I'm giving you the sight to see things people cannot. You already had a strong sixth sense of knowing when people stare and call you. Know you will see more! And when you get to where you're going…it shall help…and just remember. You'll be seeing me a lot from now on. Well good luck!" he started to laugh as your whole body went up into flames.

'Oh shit…I think I might be high…I should not have drank 20 bottles of coke cola…' you thought as your vision was blurred by fire and the next thing you know, everything you thought wasn't real was about to come real before your very eyes all thanks to Hao Asakura but one thought rang thru your mind at that moment, 'How did Hao get here…and…how is he real?' and then as you looked at your right hand which held the rose, but the rose was no longer there instead you saw a rose shaped scar on your palm where you had held the rose, and before you could comprehend what had just happened, as your vision slowly started to face, before your vision completely turned back you felt yourself being caught, and the sicking evil smile of Hao staring at you, before you were thrown into the world of darkness.

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Authors Corner:**

**I hope that was okay…it's just a prologue …please tell me it was okay.**

**This is another "You" Fic it is also a male one. **

**-Spirit Of Ryuu-**


End file.
